


revinge of the ninja rewrite

by mrgrimjaw



Category: naruto and star wars
Genre: Action, F/M, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:09:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when the empire test the death star on the ninja's home world and thairs survivors? read to find out narut saku boba ten ino haku and Luke asoka</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 2

A week later...

The strangers attacked again. Naruto sent help messages to the villages of Suna, Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo they all replied that they were also under attack and could not offer assistance.

"I got bad news our allies can't help we are on our own" Naruto told the villagers.

Konoha got in to battle began firing their newfound weapons blaster fire was in the air both tradeing blasts men on both sides getting hit.

A man in black armor he had black eyes not pupils just black with a box on his chest he made breathing sounds came out of the white armor army with a beam sword it was pink Shino attacked with his bugs the man slashed them and killed them.

The man picked his arm up in the air Shino began to float and went straight to the man who held the beam sword out and it impaled Shino, and he died then threw him on the ground with a hole in his chest.

Ino and Tenten froze on sight of their friend's death. It brought back memories of the 4th Great Ninja War.

Two men in white armor put their blaster rifles on stun, and blue energy rings came out as they fired at both women. The beams hit Ino and Tenten. A blue outline formed around them, and they fell unconscious. The two Storm Troopers then took the women.

The man in black said "My name is Lord Vader, storm troopers fallback!" Lord Vader ordered.

All the men in white now known as storm troopers left with two prisoners of war they had.

Haku tried to go after his wife Ino but Naruto stopped him, "No Haku! They outnumber you."

000

Authors note: Enjoy Revenge of the Ninja, and don't forget to review.

Acknowledgements: Thanks to 7th demon for the title he helped me with it, and this chapter. Beta-read by TheLadyofSouls.

Suna = village hidden in sand

Iwa = village hidden in rock

Kiri= village hidden in mist

Kumo= village hidden in cloud

Death star= planet destruction weapon

Man in black armor= Darth Vader


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge of the Ninja - Chapter 1: Obliteration of the planet 'Element'

Disclaimer: I, Mr. Grimjaw do not own Naruto, or Star Wars. Masashi Kishimoto owns 'Naurto', and 'Star Wars' now belongs to Disney. They make the money, I don't, and I have decided to get this challenge out of the way.

I dedicate this to the '7th demon of Rageriz' and for the new 'Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens' movie, coming out in 2015.

Summary: What happens when the Empire test their new Death Star on the ninja's home world, and the survivors they have taken as slaves?

narut saku boba ten ino haku and Luke asoka

It was a sunny summer day in Konoha. It has been two years since the Fourth Shinobi World War. The Allied Shinobi Forces had won, bringing peace to all the Elemental Nations.

The nineteen-year-old Hokage sat in his office, wearing his official Hokage's Hat, his shortly cropped, sunny blonde hair sticking up in little spikes, as his lively ocean blue eyes survey his paperwork for the day.

Outside of his office, in the hallway, his nineteen-year-old wife with her soft pink hair, and beautiful jade-green eyes, stood at attention, by the door acting as his Personal Bodyguard.

The Hokage was doing his daily paper work, when a shadow moved over the sunlight he was sitting in. He turned around in his chair, to see huge spaceships, shaped like triangular daggers, coming from the sky through his open windows.

A bright green laser beam came out of one these massive vessels, heading toward the tower. The Hokage saw it, and jumped nimbly out the window to escape, shouting to his wife as he did. Once the laser beam struck the top of Hokage Tower, there was an enormous explosion. The rest of Konoha heard and felt the force of it.

Outside, the Hokage landed on his feet. He had a look of worry and dread on his face, about the fate of his young wife inside. He looked at top of the Hokage Tower to where his office had once been.

A man with a thick spiky ponytail, resembling a pineapple, came running and said "My Lord Hokage, are you ok?"

"Yes I am Shikamaru," replied the Hokage.

The Hokage shouted, "Get all the Ninja rounded up for battle, and all the civilians to the Hokage Monument!"

One of the massive spaceships landed outside of Konoha, along with numerous smaller vessels. Pouring out of them were troopers in white body armor, with black lines for eyes in their rounded helmets. They carried weird looking weapons in their arms.

They began to move in, firing the weird looking weapons. The weapons blasted lasers. Konoha's Ninja were dying left, right and center, as the alien troopers mowed them down with laser fire.

Suddenly, amidst the smoke and chaos of this battle, one of these troopers went flying into a building, dead on impact. The smoke cleared, to reveal the Hokage's beautiful wife Sakura, with her now windblown soft pink hair, and a glint of fury in her jade green eyes.

Her shirt was shredded in the explosion, and she tore it off in disgust, leaving her only her delicate pink crop top beneath.

"Sakura, you alive!" screamed the Hokage in relief, and then he rushed to kiss her lips.

"Yes I am honey, and I love you too Naruto" Sakura replied, once their brief kiss ended.

Sakura then got back into her fighting stance, as yet another armored trooper, opened fire on the others.

After a while, the troopers began to retreat. She knew it was because of her best friend Ino. Then, behind her, came a huge looking boulder of a man, that she, and her husband knew was Choji, who had caused the white armored troopers to retreat for now.

All the surviving ninja gathered at the base of the Hokage tower.

"What was that about?" Asked Ino, a platinum blonde, with baby-blue eyes with a stunning figure.

Ino was wearing a purple sleeveless blouse, revealing her flat well-muscled stomach, with a matching skirt. She handed Sakura an extra purple blouse to put on. Sakura compiled with relief.

"I don't know," replied Naruto, the 7th Hokage of Konoha.

A slight, slender young man with long straight, black hair, Haku wore a Hunter-nin wolf mask covering his face. He approached the Hokage respectfully.

Haku said, "My team found their camp site lord Hokage ".

Naruto said "Good Haku."

Naurto now turned to the others, "Now Shikamaru, Ino, Tenten, I want you to go, to their camp transformed as alien troopers, with scrolls to take the things."

"Yes" said the three in unison.

They transformed, giving themselves the appearance of the enemy troopers, and Haku lead them to the camp.

The camp was huge, with prefabricated metal buildings, enormous weapons, and huge metal things that walked.

Ino, Shikamaru and Tenten, walked up to the camp entrance. There at the entrance, was a pair of armed guards.

"Halt what's your numbers?" the nearest guard asked.

Shikamaru thought for a moment, then said, "Mine is 8967, the other two are 298, and 3760".

The guard looked thru the numbers on his wrist computer and said, "Go through".

The trio went thru, and split up. Tenten went to find the weapons depot, and started discreetly gathering weapons, since she was a weapons specialist. Ino went to find the blue prints for the ships and various other technologies the aliens had. She was able to gather them before she, and Tenten, assisted Shikamaru to steal a couple of what the alien's called Tie-Bombers, while Haku had the whole camp under a genjustu. The trio left with Haku in the Tie-Bombers.

They returned to Konoha. The Yamanaka Clan went thru the blue prints. The Nara Clan went through the stolen Tie-Bombers and worked on them. Tenten's Clan went thru the weapons to see how they worked.

Authors note: Please read, and review. Enjoy 'Revenge of the Ninja', and thanks to 7th demon for the title. 'TheLadyofSouls' beta-read this.

Hokage = leader of the village and most powerful ninja

white aliens = storm troopers

weird looking weapons= blasters

Konoha = village hidden in the leaves


	3. Chapter 3

A year later...

Darth Sidious was getting annoyed by planet Element. Its people were in public revolt, and fighting his military force, so he sent the Death Star to destroy the planet.

Haku came back to report to Naruto that the storm troopers were pulling out, and leaving the planet behind. Haku's mask was a look of sadness for his wife Ino .

Naruto thought about this news, and realising what was about to happen he said "Get everyone to the Tie-fighters now!"

Haku spread the news quickly around the village. Sakura, and all of the Rookie-10 got into their ships, and they were quickly getting ready to leave the planet while they were waiting on Nauruto's orders for evacuation.

Elsewhere on the massive Death Star, in a dreary cell sat both Ino and Tenten. Two storm troopers came to get them. The women could not use their chakra, and they had stun cuffs on their wrists.

Darth Vader said "Watch what the Empire's new weapon can do. Fire !"

His orders were quickly followed, and the women were forced to watch as the Death Star fired on planet Element. Naruto and the Rookie-10 saw it coming, and split up, as the evacuated the planet Element.

Element was utterly destroyed, along with half of the Rookie-10, who were caught up in the blast. The only ones who got thru were Naruto, Sakura, and Haku. The aftershock blew them in different directions back at the Death Star.

They both knew they were the last of their kind, the last of the Elementals. Their eyes lit up with outrage, and charged Vader. He lifted his hand up, both women began to make choking sounds "c… c….can't b….breath", Ino and Tenten said in unison as they struggled.

They had fear in their eyes as Vader force choked them until they passed out, and dropped Tenten on the floor while a robot floating in the air magnetized Ino's cuffs.

Two storm troopers arrived , standing to attention as Vader said "Sell the brunette into slavery. Take her to the Zygerria slave markets!"

The storm trooper's took Tenten to Zygerria. When the arrived, they threw her in a holding cell at the slave markets and locked it. They returned to their ship and returned to the Death Star.

Vader went to his private chambers and activated a communication hologram. An older man in black robes and hood appeared and said "What do you want Lord Vader?"

"I have destroyed the planet Element, and I have a trophy for you"

He showed his master the unconscious form of Ino.

"She's the last of her race. The last of the Elmentalists." Vader continued unhurriedly.

Lord Sidious gave a lecherous smirk, and said "I will take her"

Vader shook his head, rather amused, and singled a pair of storm troopers, "Deliver her to my master, make sure you put her in a cell filled with coma gas."

The storm troopers took her to an Imperial shuttle. Then they put her in a cell, and filled it with coma gas to keep her unconcious during transit.

After the communication with Lord Vader ended, Lord Sidious spoke, "Wind, I have something you can have. I don't want her. You may have her as your personal slave."

The cloaked man, with his covered face said "yes Master I will take her."

A hour later...

Ino woke up in a bed with a shock collar on her neck, wearing a slinky yellow bikini.

"Who are you?" she tried her mind transfer Jutsu, but an electric pulse went thru her body, and she screamed "ahhh!"

Ino gasped for air because of the extreme pain that just went thru her body

"You tried to tap into your charka. I am mad now so prepared to be punished slave!" Wind scowled at his trembling slave.

Wind began using The Force, choking her as she gasped for air. Then he used The Force to create sparks of lightning which caused her to yell out in gasps of pain, before she blacked out.


End file.
